


Want Some Help?

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [9]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: Wanting to warm up from the cold weather, Y/N goes to Embry's house to visit her personal heater. She does get warmed up, but not in the way she planned.





	Want Some Help?

December was Y/N’s favourite time of year. The decorations that lit up houses and shone through windows made everything look magical. Gingerbread cookies were being made in almost every hose Y/N stepped foot in, giving off a pleasant aroma that screamed ‘The Holidays.’ Though Y/N’s absolute favourite part was hanging out with Embry since she didn’t have to layer up so much to keep warm, he was her own personal heater.

That’s where Y/N was headed now, walking from the bus stop a few minutes out from Embry’s house. Y/N stuffed her hands into her winter coat, cursing as the wind changed, blowing into her face. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly and giving a false sense of warmth if someone were to look out their window.

There was no car in the driveway when Y/N got to Embry’s house, but she could see light peeking through the poorly drawn curtains. Y/N picked up her pace, desperate to be surrounded by Embry’s warmth. She grabbed the spare key from the top of the door frame to open the front door. The inside of the house was pleasantly warm, though Y/N figured it was the thought of being wrapped up in Embry’s arms as she quickly closed the door behind her to keep the cold out.

The house was quiet, so Y/N moved around silently, hanging up her coat and putting her boots next to the door before inching up the stairs, keeping to the side of the middle step so that it doesn’t creak as loud. It wasn’t until Y/N was almost right outside Embry’s room that she heard it. He was panting heavily, periodically broken up by low, throaty moans. Y/N was so used to the sound she knew exactly what he was doing, a sly grin spreading across her face.

Slowly, she opened the door to peek inside. Embry was lying on his bed with his eyes screwed shut, sweatpants shoved pulled down just enough to free himself, mouth hanging open as another groan slipped past his lips. His hand was moving slowly, sliding up and down his length as pre-cum beaded off the tip, disappearing with the next pass of his hand. His hips rolled slightly to meet his hand, and Y/N watched as heat pooled low in her stomach.

She smiled to herself as a plan forms, loudly closing the door to his room to announce her presence. Embry jumps so hard it looks like it hurt. His face is flushed a deep red as he quickly grabs a pillow to cover himself. That’s when he realizes who’s in his room, the embarrassed glare falling into a look of confusion as his grip loosened slightly on the pillow.

“Were you just masturbating?” It’s a stupid question, Y/N knows this, but she likes watching Embry squirm more than she should.

“U-uh… No, no. I was just- just, uh…”

“Want some help?” Embry stares at Y/N, letting out a confused noise that Y/N tries not to laugh at. Instead, she moves over to the bed, crawling onto it to lay on his left side, pressing her body into his side as she soaked up his heat.

It wasn’t the first time they were intimate, far from it, but it was the first time Y/N has caught Embry in such a position, so she could understand his embarrassment. Deciding it was best to distract him from said embarrassment, Y/N pulled him into a deep kiss, threading her hand through his hair to pull it the way he liked. She was rewarded with a moan that Y/N felt more than heard.

Y/N licked into his mouth, fingering at his thin t-shirt to slide her hand underneath. The heat rolling off his skin was intoxicating, fingers gliding over muscle greedily as she lifted the shirt over Embry’s head and dropped it next to them. Quick to reattach their lips, Y/N brought her hand down to wrap it loosely around the base of his cock, but didn’t move.

Y/N pulled back slightly to look at Embry through heavy eyes, “What were you thinking about before I came in?” Embry shuddered as her breath ghosted across his skin, pupils blown wide as he stared at her. He bit his lip to hold in a groan, bucking his hips to get some kind of friction, “I’m not going to help you unless you tell me what you were thinking about that got you so hot and bothered.”

The annoyed groan Embry let out caused Y/N to laugh, but she didn’t let up. Instead, she moved to suck and bite at his neck, occasionally blowing on the wet skin to get a shiver out of him. It was a stark contrast to how they usually were in bed, when Y/N was the one weak to Embry’s advanced while he teased her. Y/N decided she liked this change of power.

“You,” Embry admitted, hands fisting the sheets, “I was thinking about you.”

“Yeah? Was I getting you off?”  Y/N slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, not giving nearly enough friction. Embry let out a moan as he desperately nodded his head.

Deciding to put him out of his misery Y/N tightened her grip on the next pull up, getting a pleased moan from Embry and a roll of his hips. Y/N moved to suck more marks onto Embry’s neck as she sped her hand up, loving that she was the only one able to take him apart like that.

Embry twisted around slightly, wiggling his right arm under Y/N to wrap it around her back to pull her even closer to him. Once she was tightly pressed against him his hands trailed down, slipping under the band of her leggings to grab her ass. Embry sucked in a breath, “You’re not wearing anything underneath?”

Y/N shook her head, pulling away from his neck to look at him through hazy eyes, smiling at his lust blown pupils, “Figured they were gonna come off anyway, why waste my time?”

Moving her head slightly, Y/N reconnected their lips, tongues slowly rolling against each other. They stayed like that for a while, Embry palming at Y/N’s ass while she slowed down her hand to lazily jerk him off, knowing it wouldn’t be enough. Embry almost immediately thrust his hips up into her fist. Though Y/N wanted to drag this on further, she figured he was probably at it long enough before she got there, so gave in to the desperate moan of her name that passed his lips.

She threw her leg over Embry’s to press her wet heat into his thigh, rolling her hips against him to get some friction. He muttered a quick ‘fuck’ against her mouth, admiring the sight of Y/N above him as he used the hand on her ass to help guide his imprint. Y/N smirked, loving that no matter how much she teased him, he still made sure to get her off.

Embry was a mess, thrusting his hips up to try and create more friction for himself and Y/N at the same time. He ripped his mouth away from Y/N’s, “please, I can’t-“ he cut himself off with a moan when Y/N tightened her grip just so, twisting her wrist to give Embry what he wanted.

“All you had to do was ask.”

With that Y/N gave in, speeding up her hand to give him the friction he needed. Embry let out a gravelly moan, tucking his head into Y/N’s neck to suck deep bruises onto her skin. Y/N swiped her fingers over the tip, collecting as much pre-cum as she could to help ease the friction. Embry let out a moan at the slickness, hips canting forward to chase his orgasm.

Y/N gave a firm twist on her next pull up, pumping him firmly as she chased his orgasm. Embry latched his mouth to the underside of Y/N’s jaw, sucking a large mark there as he came with a deep groan that Y/N felt through her whole body. His hips were jerking sporadically as he coated his stomach and Y/N’s hand in thick ribbons.

The discarded shirt was used to quickly clean to cooling cum off of Embry, and Y/N dropped it next to them before turning her attention back to Embry. He brought his hand up from where it was gripping the sheets to manoeuvre Y/N’s leg so that she was straddling properly, settling her onto his lower stomach where he could feel the moisture seeping through her pants. Once settled Y/N shed her own top, dropping it over the side of the bed, followed quickly by her bra.

He brought a hand up to cup the back Y/N’s head, pulling her down to his lips. While she was distracted by his tongue, Embry took hold of Y/N’s leggings and pulled, ripping the back of them open so that her ass was exposed to the cold air. Y/N let out a gasp as she pulled away, smacking Embry on the chest lightly, “Those were expensive!”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Embry continued ripping until Y/N was fully exposed, the now tattered waist of her leggings hanging down over her thighs. He roughly kneaded the flesh just under her ass, relishing in the moan Y/N let out at the harsh treatment.

Y/N leaned forward to connect their lips again, but Embry slid a hand between Y/N’s legs, gliding two fingers through her folds to collect the wetness there. The sudden touch caused Y/N to jerk, her upper body collapsing onto Embry’s as she buried her face into his neck. She could almost see the amused smile on his face as he let out a laugh, though she couldn’t do anything else but moan at the feeling of his fingers slowly pumping into her.

He brought his fingers up in front of Y/N’s face, and Y/N quickly opened her mouth to take them in, smirking around the digits as Embry groaned at the sight of her. Y/N licked between the fingers to taste as much of herself as she could. Sucking on them roughly she pulled her head back, teeth lightly grazing the pads of his fingers as they dropped out of her mouth.

Embry rolled them over so Y/N was lying beneath him, hair fanned out around her head. She was staring up at him expectantly, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as Embry pulled the tattered remains of Y/N’s leggings apart and off. As soon as the leggings were thrown haphazardly behind him Embry had Y/N’s legs thrown over his shoulders.

He pressed a wet kiss to Y/N’s thigh, trailing more down her leg. They cooled quickly, and Y/N squirmed at the feeling against her too hot skin. With his fingers kneading her leg, Embry smoothed out the taut muscles as Y/N’s body tensed up in anticipation.

Y/N threaded her fingers through his hair, pushing him to where she wanted him most. Embry shot her a smirk before moving to the other leg to repeat the same process, this time slower, sucking more marks onto her skin to prolong the inevitable. Groaning in frustration, Y/N yanked on Embry’s hair slightly, “You’re such an asshole.”

“But I’m your asshole.”

“Unfortunately,” Y/N drawled, pushing at his head again, toes curling when she felt his breath cooling her wetness. Embry rolled his eyes but complied, pushing Y/N’s legs further back before licking a long, slow stripe along her wet folds. Y/N let out a gasp, carding her fingers through Embry’s hair while she threw her head back, eyes screwed tight at the feeling.

Back arched and panting, Y/N moaned at the feeling of Embry’s tongue slowly circling her clit. Y/N lost herself in the feeling, fingers clenching around Embry’s soft hair, warmed by his ridiculously high body heat. He moved his hands from where they were gripping Y/N’s thighs, one moving to spread her open while the other smoothed over her side to pull at her nipple before palming her breast. Embry wrapped his mouth around her clit, sucking on it while sliding two fingers into Y/N. It didn’t take long before Y/N was a moaning mess, soaking the bed and Embry’s fingers. When Embry slid another finger into her and sucked harder on her clit, Y/N let out a loud moan, clenching around Embry’s fingers as she came.

“Holly shit,” Y/N muttered, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Embry didn’t move away, and instead lightly licked her clit as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her, whipping them off on his soiled shirt. Once she regained her breath, Y/N let her hands slide from Embry’s hair, dropping onto the bed next to her as she peeled her eyes open.

When she looked down the length of her body Y/N was met with the glistening, smug grin that was stretching across Embry’s face as his hands moved to rub at her hip bones. Y/N rolled her eyes but grabbed his wrist, pulling him up so she could mould her lips to his. She could taste herself on his lips and licked into Embry’s mouth to chase the taste. Pulling back with a pleased sigh, Y/N smiled up at the shifter, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, “I love you.”

The smile she got in response was blinding, and Embry dipped his head down to brush his nose against Y/N’s, causing her to giggle and reciprocate the action, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
